Cloud computing is a model for the delivery of hosted services and functions, which may then be made available to customers through the Internet. Cloud computing enables ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources that can be provisioned and employed with minimal management effort or service provider interaction. By employing cloud computing resources, providers may deploy and manage emulations of particular computer systems through a network, which provide convenient access to the computing resources.
Function as a service (FaaS) is a category of cloud computing services that provides a platform allowing customers to develop, run, and manage application functionalities without the complexity of building and maintaining the infrastructure typically associated with developing and launching an application. FaaS completely abstracts the servers that are located away from the software developer. In this way, FaaS is the concept of serverless computing via serverless architectures. Software developers can leverage FaaS to deploy an individual function (part of an application), action, or piece of business logic. Cloud computing environments that offer FaaS bill customers based on the consumption and execution of functions, instead of server instance sizes.